Bloods Blossom
by x0xSHADOWx0x
Summary: Sasuke comes back, finally after killing his brother, now all thats left is to revive his clan, he chooses Sakura, but what happens when she doesn't love him anymore? SasuSaku, OC. FLames welcome. [COMPLETE]


**Disclaimer & Stuff: Yeah, I just though of this while I was thinking of how to write the next chapter of Heal My Heart, my GaaSaku fanfic, it's a one shot, maybe two shot…anyway, it's SasuSaku, hope you all like it! I don't own Naruto. Oh and in this fanfic, Sakura has a little sister.**

"You. Expect. Me. To. WHAT??!!!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke.

Well before we jump right in, lets start at a summary of the beginning…

Sasuke had come back. He had finally killed Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru, as a bonus. Coming home to Konoha wasn't that hard, except for one thing.

Everyone had invited him back, not so gracefully, but after a month after he proved his loyalty, he was welcomed back, even by Naruto, though he still insisted on calling him Teme.

But he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, Sasuke still had a mission. After getting revenge on his clan's killer, Sasuke wanted one more thing from life, to replenish the Uchiha clan for once and for all.

_Sakura._ He chose her. Ino was too loud. TenTen was too much of a boy. Hinata was too weak. All the others in Konoha were a mixture of the three and fangirls. So Sakura, why not, right?

Over the past few years she had gotten prettier, beautiful even. She was strong, the Hokage's apprentice, a medic nin, Sasuke listed off the things in his head. But above all, she was in love with him, it would be easy. Marry her, have children, revive the clan.

The problem was… Sakura had gotten over him…in fact, she didn't even accept him back…Sakura hated him. But an Uchiha always gets what they want, so Sasuke devised a plan to get her to marry him.

He didn't care, Sasuke would force her if he had to.

Back to the present.

"You. Expect. Me. To. WHAT??!!!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke.

"You are going to marry me." He said, bored.

Sakura slapped him on the face, leaving a mark.

"I am NOT marrying you, you-you arrogant BASTARD!" She shouted at him and stormed off.

Sasuke stood there, seething. She WOULD marry him, if telling her wouldn't work, forcing her **will**.

Sasuke followed her the next few days, watching her and her little sister. It seemed that the only thing she loved more then her sister was…nothing.

Apparently her parents had died while he was gone leaving her with her little sister to care for, but Sakura didn't mind, she loved her sister more than her life itself.

"Perfect." A voice said. Sasuke disappeared into nothingness, to devise his plan.

Days later Sakura couldn't find her sister in her bed, in the kitchen, the garden, or anywhere in town.

"Mitsuki? Mitsuki?! Mitsuki!! MITSUKI!!!" Sakura screamed and ran around Konoha mutiple times, asking around, her friends were all gone on missions, she was alone looking for her little sister.

Finally Sakura went home, exausted, she saw a note on her door, hoping to was from her five year old sister, she sped up to it.

It read:

_-Sakura,_

_Your sister is safe. If you want it to stay that way you will come to the Konoha gates at midnight.- _

Sakura was going to kill someone, whoever took her sister was going to **DIE**.

She washed up and went to the gates. All of the guards were knocked out, some were dead. She cringed at the sceen, but all she cared about was Mitsuki.

"You came." Sasuke said.

Sasuke.

SASUKE.

He stood on the top and jumped down, holding something in his arms, it was her sister, a kuni held to her neck.

Sakura ran towards her.

"Mitsuki!!" Sakura screamed.

"Stop, or I will kill her." He said, Sakura skidded to a halt, not testing Sasuke. He would.

"What…what the FUCK DO YOU WANT, UCHIHA?!" Sakura screamed at her ex-teammate and crush.

"You." He said bluntly.

"You are to marry me and produce me heirs to rebuild my clan." He said.

"And if I fucking don't??!!!!!" She yelled again.

"I'll kill her." Sasuke said, pressing the kuni up against Mitsuki's throat, drawing blood, her eyes snapped open and she screamed, feeling the pain, she cried.

"Neechan! Neechan! S-SAKURA-neechan!" She cried.

"Stop it! Stop it, your HURTING her!" Sakura yelled and ran to her sister, who was calling to her.

She tried to get to her sister, but Sasuke turned away time and time again.

"Marry me."

"NO!" She thought she could get to her, get to her sister.

Every time he asked, she refused. Finally, her sister was screaming and crying so hard, Sakura gave up, she would never get her younger sister form Sasuke.

Sasuke got even more agitated and used his Mayranogan on her (A/N Spelling, spelling I know I know.) The 72 hours she repeadly stabbed Sakura, took her chakra, and beat her.

After he released her, Sakura slumped onto the ground.

"Fine…" Sakura saw how badly had sister was hurt, she was five and had a knife slicing at her throat. "I give in, for my sister's sake."

"About time, useless bitch." Sasuke muttered, he threw the kuni into a tree not too far away. Sakura ignored the comment and looked desperately at her sister.

"Give her back to me, give me my sister!" She yelled, softer now, she had given in.

Sasuke releaced Mitsuki and the little girl ran, bloody to her older sister, who grabbed her and they cried together.

"We will be married in a month, tell anyone about this meating, and she will die." With that, Sasuke left and the dead and wounded guards disappeared, he would kill the wounded later, she bet. Sakura healed Mitsuki's wounds and took her back home.

It was the night before the wedding.

Sasuke and Sakura had only had contact when Sasuke told her what to do to plan the wedding and give her an Uchiha wedding ring, no one was happy about it. Though she put on a fake smile for her sister's sake, everyone knew that something was wrong with it, with her.

Sakura knew that she would be used. She would be separated form her sister. If she refused him any children, she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to rape her.

The night before the wedding Sakura eased her sister's memory, and had hired guards take her to a new family in the Hidden Mist. She knew the family and guards well, Mitsuki would be finel, Sasuke would never find her,

"Are you sure this is what you want, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. The group of eleven, Sasuke wasn't there, had taken her out, to cheer her up. The other seven were waiting for Naruto, they had said goodnight to Sakura already.

"Naruto, I love you like a brother, you and Mitsuki and the other's are precious to me, but you and Mitsuki the most of all." Sakura said, teary eyed.

"Sakura-chan, do you want us to stay with you the night?" He asked gently.

"No, Naruto, I'll go. I love you guys, remember that. Tell them I say goodbye for me, ok?"

"Ok, goodnight, Sakura-chan." He waved off.

"Goodbye, Naruto."

Sakura poofed home.

"What did Sakura say?" Ino asked gently, the group waited for his response.

He didn't talk for five minutes, he was thinking.

"Oh sorry…she told me that she loves all of us." Naruto said.

Ino sighed, "She really doesn't want this, we'll talk to her tomorrow I guess then, talk her out of it…"

The eleven began to walk in their home directions.

"Oh, wait!" Naruto said, the others stopped.

"She told me to tell you guys she says goodbye." Naruto said and began to walk off, so did everyone else, all but Ino.

"N-Naruto-kun, she told you to tell us she said goodbye?"

"Yeah, why?" Ino got really worried.

"Goodbye, not goodnight?" She asked, almost yelling now.

"Yeah, why-" Naruto's eyes widened in fear, horror, and disbelief, alone with the other's who's all widened as well. "Oh shit…"

They all ran to her house, threw open the door and searched for her.

They looked and looked until they heard a scream.

Ino.

They rushed to where they heard the scream and there was Ino, in front of her, Sakura was on the floor. A kuni held by her hand going through her heart, on her face, a slight smile. She still had color in her cheeks, she was still warm when Naruto touched her face in disbelieve, they were seconds too late.

Next to her was the Uchiha ring, a kuni stabbed through it, and a note besides her:

_-I am sorry, everyone. I know that you will be upset, but it is for the better. I never wanted to marry that bastard, he almost killed my little sister, that's why I sent her away. He'll never find her. I was going to be used, raped. I love you all, tell Kakashi-sensi and Tsunade-sama for me, I love her and Shizune as well. Now I can finally be free from that bastard, he may try to do the same to another, stop him before it comes to what I did. _

_Love you all forever, Sakura-_

Needless to say, the other ten killed Sasuke minutes after finding him.

…

…

…

**I know, I know, you can all flame me and then kill me, I deserve it, but I really hate Sasuke…at least when I write about him, others do great…hope you, erm, won't kill me?**


End file.
